


Once Upon a time in Narnia

by the7archangels



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the7archangels/pseuds/the7archangels





	Once Upon a time in Narnia

"Peter , what is that "Susan asked pointing out the glass stain windows towards a looming cloud with flashing green , Her brother rose and approached her his blonde hair reflecting the light of the hovering candles while his blue eyes reflected the flashing green of the ever -nearing cloud , "ihave no idea "he whispered his breath frosting against the glass ."look where its coming from"only then did Susan notice its was blooming from the witches castle , her fearfully black eyes turned to meet the blue eyes of the high king as he confirmed what she already feared"winter has returned "before either could respond the smoke covered the castle plunging them into darkness


End file.
